The Plunger Games
by Komuso
Summary: The Hunger Games... Mario style! I don't own anything, but the plot.
1. The Predictable Part

**Hunger Games Mushroom Kingdom style! This does not contain any spoilers. Happy Plunger Games! Very short chapter!**

"Welome to the 25th annual Plunger Games! I'm your host Wendy O Koopa! Remember the intense unclogging of toilets! The unbearable bathrooms! Two go in... one comes out the Super Plumber! Our tributes are... Mario Mario! What a surprise! And... Luigi Mario! This will be an interesting Games this year! May the stains be FOREVER on your overalls! Now, for a commercial break!"

"Wow bro! This is such a surprise! I had no idea!" Mario exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

"Surprising, even though we're-a the only ones! You are very sad-a!" Luigi rolled his eyes.

"I'm back on and so are you buffoons in thirty seconds!" Wendy yelled at them.

Thirty seconds later...

"Hello, and we're back with our tributes! How do feel about these games?" Wendy put the mic to Mario.

"I'm-a honored! Such a experience!" Mario told her.

"How about you Green One?" Wendy put the mic towards him.

"It's-a Luigi and I think these-a games are a waste of time-a!" Luigi informed her.

"Very different! You couldn't even tell they were cousins!" Wendy spoke towards the viewers.

"We're-a brothers!" Luigi corrected.

"Right! We'll see you in a few days for the Plunger Games!" Wendy finished.

"And cut! Great job, Wendy! Now, I'm Bowser the guy who made this possible!" Bowser introduced himself.

"Nice to meet-a you!" Mario smiled.

"You've been fighting him for years-a and you say-a 'nice to meet-a you?'" Luigi questioned disgusted. This was going to be a sorry 25th year.


	2. A Change in Outlook

"Here, are your stylists. Even though you look perfectly plumberly, " Wendy introduced.

"I'm Roy Koopa. I'm your stylist for the rest of the games," Roy Koopa said to Mario.

"Good-a luck!" Luigi whispered.

"I'm Larry Koopa. Guess what I do," Larry Koopa challenged Luigi.

"You're my stylist?" Luigi guessed.

"No, I make you look nice! Stupid!" Larry Koopa thought he corrected.

Luigi rolled his eyes. They were just like Bowser.

"Now let's get rid of that hideous chocolate smudge above your lip!"Larry suggested.

**In Roy's styling room...**

"Do you want to look buff? Do you want to look sick? The most totally epic person alive?" Roy asked.

"Yes!" Mario answered.

"Okay! Let's see... how would my shell fit on your back?" Roy inquired.

"What? No! I don't want-a look like-a you!" Mario protested.

**In Larry's styling room...**

"Chocolate smudge? What are you-a talking about?" Luigi inquired.

"Oh... it's all furry! It's moldy! How long have you not seen this? Do you look in the mirror at all?" Larry asked horrified

"This is a mustache. Not a chocolate smudge!" Luigi informed.

"It just has to go! The viewers will think that we didn't do anything to you if we didn't!" Larry insisted.

**Roy's styling room...**

"So, you wanna be tough? The best thing to do is to make tough is bruises!" Roy told Mario.

"I don't-a want make-up! It's not-a manly!" Mario pointed out.

"Trust me it won't be make-up. Not at all." Roy cracked his fingers.

**Larry's styling room...**

"Get away from-a me with that-a thing!" Luigi yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAA! OW! OOF! MAMMA MIA!" a voice was screaming. It was in the room next to them.

"What was-a that?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he... I don't know," Larry came near Luigi with the razor. It was a quick and life changing moment.

"Awwwww! You look handsome!" Larry lied. He gave Luigi a mirror. Luigi looked into it. The mirror broke.

"Mamma Mia! Why-a? Oh, why-a?" Luigi cried putting his face into his hands."Daisy's gonna dump me when she sees me! Oh..."


	3. The Ceremony

**At the ceremony...**

"What-a happened to you?" a mustache-less Luigi asked.

Mario had, just like Roy promised, bruises. And he did it without make-up.

"It was so-a painful! Oh..." Mario grimaced.

_(Flashback)_

_"Trust me it won't be make-up. Not at all." Roy cracked his fingers._

_"AAAAAAA! OW! OOF! MAMMA MIA!" Mario screamed even though Roy did nothing._

_Roy got some purple and blue paint. He rubbed some over Mario eye. Then some on his face. _

_"There! Manly!" Roy cheered._

"The paint feels so-a sticky! And-a gross!" Mario complained. "What did he do-a to you?"

Luigi stared at Mario. "You don't know?"

"Nope! But something seems-a missing..." Mario searched Luigi's face. Luigi brightened up a bit.

_Maybe Daisy won't-a notice!_ Luigi thought, hopeful.

"Hey, Mario! Green one! We're on in twenty seconds!" Wendy yelled.

"I'm Luigi!" he corrected.

Twenty seconds later...

"Hello! Welcome, to the Plunger Games! I'm with our tributes. Look at how... interesting they look."

**At Daisy's Castle...**

"My poor Luigi! What have they done to you? Oh..." Daisy cried.

Peach was there with her.

"Sure, he looks hideous, but they beat my poor Mario up!" Peach went into hysterics.

**At Bowser's Castle...**

"Great job, Roy and Larry! Amazing, you actually made them look pitiful! You are getting an allowance!"


	4. Interviewed By A Koopa

"Yes, they look very (cough) nice. I'll turn them over to our interviewer, Lemmy Koopa!" Wendy said blowing a kiss towards the camera.

Lemmy sat down in a chair. "Who are you people again? Mario and Green One, I believe. So, Mario, what's your favorite thing to do here?"

"What do you-a mean? I haven't done anything!" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to your eye, then?" Lemmy asked, pointing at his own, all-over-the place eyes.

"My-a nice stylist obeyed my-a wishes and gave me-a these!" Mario explained.

Lemmy tried to look at the camera, but his eyes kept moving.

"Did you want those bruises? Or did Roy give them to you? Roy is really mean!"

"I wanted these, but not in the way he gave them."

"Huh? Never mind! So, Green One, how do you like the new you?"

"It's-a Luigi and Larry did this against my-a will!"

"Yeah, he's one of those Koopas!"

"Aren't all of you like-a that?"

"Are you hinting at a belly button?"

"What?"

"You know like when you go against the group your with."

"Do you-a mean a rebellion?"

"That's what you and me said, stupid!" Lemmy scowled. It was hard to take him seriously because of his wandering eyes. One was moving left and the other up. Mario was laughing.

"I can't take this anymore! Back to you sister!" Lemmy walked out.

The cameras go on Wendy. She admiring herself with a mirror mouthing: You are so pretty. She looks up. Luigi, Mario, and all cameras were on her.

She throws the mirror behind her and walks up onto the stage.

"Um... commercial break?" Wendy says.

"WHAT WAS THAT? YOU, STUPID SO OF MINE!" Bowser roared.

"I can't stand them! They are such snobs!" Lemmy answered, equally angry.

"YOU ARE RUINING THE GAMES! IDIOT DAUGHTER, ARE YOU REALLY THAT VAIN?" Bowser roared once more.

She was looking in the mirror at that time.

"Nope, not at all!" she says.

"EVERYBODY OUT OF MY SIGHT! I CAN'T STAND YOU! GRAAAAAAAGH!" Bowser kicked everyone out.

"Did you guys ruin it? We were about to get allowance!" Roy whined.

Mario and Luigi went into a closet that said, Mario and Green One's room.

Luigi sighed. "It's-a Luigi!"


	5. You Don't Gain Pain When You Train

Luigi was having a nightnare.

_"Daisy it was against my-a will!"_

_"You look hideous! I can't date someone who looks like he's a tall twelve year old! I'm not that sorry, but I have to break up with you."_

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"Get real, bro!" Daisy responded._

_"Huh?"_

"Wake up, bro!" Mario was shouting.

"Huh?" Luigi rubbed his eyes.

"It was just a dream!" Mario still shouted.

"Bro, I can hear-a you! Don't-a have to yell!"

"Oh. I found this note on the floor. I'm not-a sure what it means."

Luigi looked at it.

It said:

_Get up, lazybutts! This is Bowser! Go eat something, then go to the training room! _

"How can you not-a know what this means?" Luigi asked.

Wendy brought them some steak.

"Steak? Do you-a know who we-a are?" Mario complained.

"Mario and Green One. I'm might be dumb, but I'm not stupid! Anyway, eat up or starve!" Wendy told them.

After they were done she lead them to a room.

"Here are your mentors! Morton Koopa Jr. and Iggy Koopa. Choose your idiot!"

"Us choose?" Mario asked.

"No! We choose!" Iggy said, rolling his eyes.

"I choose Mario!" Morton Koopa Jr. called.

"I call Green One!" Iggy uneccesarily called.

"It's-a Luigi! How many times do I have to tell-a you?" Luigi corrected.

"Yay! It's official! Train them! Bye!" Wendy waved.

"I'm getting away from you, so you won't hear about how I will tell Mario about getting past Bowser Jr.!" Morton told Iggy. Luigi remembered this.

"Well, I'm getting away from you, so you won't hear about how to get past the minions!" Iggy replied. Mario remebered this.

They parted and told the tributes all they needed to know.

"You need to practice not eating," Morton advised. Mario just nodded. He didn't care.

"You need to practice on your cockiness. Mario has a ton of cockiness!" Iggy advised. Luigi just nodded. How would that help him?

"Okay, you need to impress the gamemaker! He is really hard to impress! Do you have any musical talents?" Iggy inquired.

"I play the piano," Luigi informed.

"Okay, the gamemaker is a music freak! Any music you know?" Morton asked.

"I can play the trupet and I can sing!" Mario exclaimed. He remebered everyone clapping at his latest musical peformance.

(Flashback)

_Mario was playing his trumpet. He was only a begginer._

_Then he started singing._

_"ABC. Easy as riding a yoshi! Yeah! ABC, a yoshi, that's how-a easy love can be!"_

_He was out of tune and singing the song wrong. He held the trumpet the wrong way._

_After five hours, he was done everyone clapped and ran away._

_"You'll be the next famous trumpet player! We don't want the media in our face, so how about you quit?" Peach asked. She was utterly embarassed._

_"No, I'll-a continue my-a dream!" Mario smiled._

"You there? Mario?" Morton waved a claw in his face.

"Oh, sorry. I was just remembering a memory!" Mario explained apologetically. He grinned. Look out gamemaker here comes Mario!

**Let's all give our best regards to the gamemaker. Let's hope he won't scream when he hears Mario's supposed music. Thanks for hanging with me this far!**


	6. The Gamemaker

"Okay, Green One, turn of events! It's your turn first!" Wendy grinned. She was thinking about how her dad was going to get her some new make-up if she did this right.

"It's-a... you Koopas never listen, so why even try." Luigi walked in. He saw Ludwig Von Koopa.

"Hello, Green One. What do you have that deserves to go near my ears?" Ludwig inquired formally.

"Mr. Koopa, I will play the piano for you. I will play For Elise by Beethoven."

"Ah, one of my favorites, after my own genius masterpieces. Please do play."

Luigi started playing. He was very concentrated on his work to make sure he didn't mess up.

Ludwig, laid back, fell asleep. He liked it, but was tired from conducting his orchestra.

Luigi finished. He looked up at Ludwig to find him snoring. Luigi was angry. He started yelling. Ludwig woke up from the yelling. He heard Luigi and his yelling. Then, Luigi walked out.

"How rude! Maybe his cousin will be nicer."

"How did it go?" Iggy asked.

"I yelled at him," Luigi told him glumly.

"You WHAT?" Iggy exclaimed.

Luigi nodded.

"Oh no! He's gonna make your life miserable in the bathroom arena! And he's gonna hate you! And he's gonna give you a low score! And he's gonna-"

"Thanks for the support, Iggy," Luigi interrupted sarcastically.

"Alright, Mario! Your turn!" Wendy shoved Mario into the room.

Mario stumbled into the room. He looked around, clutching his trumpet.

"Hello, Mario. What do you have for the genius Koopa?" Ludwig greeted.

"Who's the genius?" Mario asked. He really didn't know.

"Me, you stupid imbecile! Play that instrument of yours before I kick you out!" Ludwig snarled.

Mario held his trumpet the wrong way and tried to play it. Then he started singing.

"It's the Mario brothers

And plumbing's their game.

They found found a secret warp zone

While workin' on the drain!

Lend the princess a hand in the Mushroom Land.

Comin' 'atcha' with the plumbers

And you'll be hooked on the brothers!

Noooooow, Evil Koopa and his troopas are up to misbehavin'

They kidnapped the princess

Mushroom Land needs savin'

Abusin' and confusin' everyone he discovers

They just can't help to be hooked on the brothers!"

He tries to play the trumpet. It was a fail.

Ludwig wanted to scream. Is this how Roy got back at him for making fun of him?

If it wasn't, this was an insult to his genius mind! How dare Mario for wasting his time!

"That was the worst thing I've ever heard in my life! Out, now! You demented creature!" Ludwig yelled.

Mario was a bit light headed after singing.

_Did he-a say that was the best thing he's ever heard? Well, he-a did say I was a talented creature..._ Mario thought.

"We-a heard him-a yelling. How did it-a go?" Luigi asked.

"He said it was the best thing he ever heard!" Mario said proudly.

"How? You can't even hold your trumpet the right way!" Iggy asked.

"I don't-a know! Maybe he's-a fond of the Mario Brothers!" Mario smiled.


	7. A Value In Words

**Hello world! Sorry I haven't updated. Been a bit busy! Can you believe I have 21 stories now? Wow, I'm super proud and glad a few are one shots! I love reviews, thanks for giving me some! Yes, Ludwig is the game maker and he must decide the scores. Let us see how this turns out! Chunks away!** :D

"Green one, today is the day that you will get your rating... are you nervous? You should because Ludwig is very mean and you yelled at him, so he's gonna get you back! And he's gonna give you a low rating! And he's gonna make your life really bad i the bathroom arena! And he's gonna-"

"Thanks Iggy! You've made my day!" Luigi interrupted. He was depressed and worried.

Mario on the other hand was cheerful and excited.

"I feel-a sorry for you, bro.! I did way-a better than you, but you-a yelled..." Mario trailed off.

Luigi glared. Iggy turned on the TV. "Ooooooh! It's on! Shut up everyone! Ludwig's speaking!" Roy yelled.

_So our first tribute I'll rate is Green One,_ Ludwig on the screen decided.

"LUIGI! IT'S-A LUIGI!" Luigi yelled, receiving a glance meaning: shut up!

_I have given Green One a 10 out of 12. May this give you self confidence that you desperately need._

"How did this-a happen?! Not that I'm not-a glad, but HOW?!" Mario exclaimed face flustered.

"I don't-a know! I'm as surprised as-a you are bro!" Luigi answered. It felt like many pounds were lifted off his shoulders. For Mario, it was as if he gained weight.

_Now, for Mario. My dad's worst enemy, savior of the mushroom princess, older brother of Green One has scored an amazing 1 out of 12. Good day and may the stains be forever on your overalls.  
_

"What?! How did-a this happen?" Mario asked. "You-a yelled, he said I was a talented creature-"

**Lucky for you, here's what happened!**

_Ludwig was thinking about how Luigi yelled at him, so he wouldn't remember that awful show Mario scarred him with. Then he noticed Luigi's yelling had a tune to it. It then gave Ludwig an idea. An idea for his new genius masterpiece!_

"I don't-a know what happened! I'm sorry for-a you, bro.!" Luigi insisted.

Mario scowled and left without eating any food.

"I need to go-a check on him. Something's-a wrong if he isn't-a eating!" Luigi followed Mario.

While Luigi went to talk to Mario ( or attempted I should say), Iggy and Roy were talking.

"Who do you think's gonna win?" Roy asked Iggy.

"Whoever wins, I guess!" Iggy replied.


	8. A Very Short Chapter

**Sorry, for not updating. I bet all of you hate me, but I'll continue. Oh, join Dimentio's Epic Girlfriend's mario forum! PLZ! Not for me, for her! :) Now, on with the story! This will be a short chapter.  
**

"Luigi, go away! I don't-a wanna talk to-a you!" Mario pouted.

"Look, I'm-a sorry, bro!" Luigi apologized.

"You should-a be!" Mario said grudgingly.

"Hey guys! It's time for you to be put in the bathroom arena!" Roy interrupted.

"NOW?!" the bros. said simultaneously.

"Nah, I was just messing with you! You go into the arena in an hour!"

Mario and Luigi look at each other scared.

"Mamma Mia," Luigi groaned.


End file.
